Jealousy Can Have Dangerous Consequences
by EmmaShalforever
Summary: Random idea where Shal is jealous and her actions causes trouble that can be fatal! ES slash


AN: This is just a one parter and it's quite random. Don't know where this cam from, but it did and this is the result so please tell me if it sucks! Happy reading... 

"Can I get you a drink baby?"

Emma looked to her side and sighed when she saw the guy. It's not that he wasn't attractive because he wasn't that bad, but she knew he was a total jerk. And besides, she was already taken.

"I already have one," the psionic replied.

"Mind if I take a seat?"

"Yeah I do actually."

The guy ignored her and sat down on the seat that Shalimar had been sitting on a few moments ago before she went to the bathroom.

"What are you doing here all by yourself?"

"I'm not, I'm with my girlfriend, but she went to the bathroom." Emma answered annoyed.

"Wanna dance?"

"No."

"Come on, I'll show you a good time."

"Thanks, but I already had that with my girlfriend."

"So do you mean that you're lesbians?"

"Bi thanks, not that it's any of your business." Emma had to close her mouth not to tell the guy to just fuck off.

"You know I can show you both a good time," the man tried to say seductively, but Emma just closed her eyes, took a deep breath and then sighed.

Before she could say or do anything she felt a soft hand over her shoulder and she turned to see Shalimar standing there, smiling at her.

"Are you okay?"

I'm fine."

"Good," the blonde said before moving close to the man and leaning forward so she could whisper to him.

"If you don't get the fuck away from my girlfriend I'll break both your arms, are we clear?"

The guy looked at her shocked for a second, but then brushed it off.

"I don't like your tone. That's not a way to speak to someone who was just trying to be nice." He gave her an innocent smile.

"You tried to make a pass on her, that's not innocent," the feral replied before taking a hold of the man's shirt and lifted him into a standing position before pushing him forcefully back.

"And you took my seat! She said to him with a smirk. "Now piss off."

The guy gave her an angry glare before turning and Shalimar sat down on her seat satisfied.

"You didn't have to do that you know."

"Oh come on, he was hitting on you."

"I could have taken care of him myself."

"But I did it for you. Just forget him okay? We're here to have a good time."

------

Emma and Shalimar walked out of the club laughing.

"Seriously Shal, how many guys did you tell to piss off?"

"Too many. I don't like that you're so popular. God, why can't guys just take a hint?"

"You have to stop being so protective."

"You're my girlfriend, I'll never stop being protective over you."

"But still, you're only making yourself jealous."

"I'm not."

"Yes you are. Don't think I don't know what you're feeling."

"Fine, I get jealous, but it's only because I like you so much."

Emma pulled the blonde towards her and kissed her lightly.

She didn't have a chance to pull away though as the feral's hand quickly moved behind her neck and pulled her in closer again. Hungrily Shalimar let her tongue run over Emma's lips and when the psionic opened her mouth to meet the blonde, Shalimar moaned appreciatively.

The feral's hand that wasn't around Emma's neck slowly moved downward from the psionic's side to her ass as the older woman pressed her towards herself.

"Stop," Emma said giggling as she broke the kiss.

She was confused however when Shalimar released her and took a step back.

"I didn't mean literally," Emma said, but was hushed by Shalimar.

The blonde's eyes turned feral for a few moments and then she sighed.

"I hate men."

"What?"

"Didn't I tell you to stay away?" she said out loud to the street and soon enough the guy from earlier stepped out of the shadows fifteen metres away from them.

"I don't like people that humiliate me," he replied with a smirk.

"You humiliated yourself by not taking the hints."

"Well, I figured since you were so eager to get nasty before why don't we do it again."

Shalimar had to fight back the urge to laugh.

"Shal, don't do it. Let's just go."

"Your little girlfriend is scared Shal," the guy said mockingly before he laughed.

The blonde looked at him in annoyance.

"Let it go sweetie, he's not worth it."

Shalimar took a deep breath before smiling at the man.

"It was nice meeting you, I hope it don't happen again," the feral said as she started walking away.

"Hey dyke, you're not going anywhere." The man shouted angrily.

Shalimar stopped dead in her tracks. Slowly she turned around.

"What did you say?"

"I have unfinished business with you, dyke," the guy spat at her and Shalimar growled.

Emma heard it and tried to reach for the blonde's arm, but she had started walking towards the man.

"Fine, you'll get what you want."

She stopped a metre in front of him and smirked at him, waiting for his move. As he tried to swing at her she easily ducked and threw one herself that hit him square in the face. The punch was so hard he fell to the ground. The feral waited patiently as the man slowly stumbled to his feet and tried to swing at her again, but she just ducked one more time and punched him in the stomach so he leaned forward and then she grabbed his arm and slammed it against her knee. The guy screamed out in pain and Shalimar let him go with a smile.

"I told you I'd break your arms if you came near her again, but you just couldn't listen could you?"

The man held his arm, his face scrunched up in pure pain and the blonde smirked at him.

"I guess I have one arm left."

"Shal, get away from him." The psionic's stern voice shot through the air and made the feral turn around.

"He asked for it," she said as if to justify her actions.

"You've done enough, let's go."

"But-"

"No buts. He is a normal person and you used your abilities to your advantage. You shouldn't have broken his arm and you shouldn't have fought him at all."

"But he-" A look from Emma shut her up. Shalimar could see the anger in the psionic's eyes and knew she was in trouble. She knew she might have gone a little overboard by breaking the guy's arm.

The ride home was a quiet one. Emma obviously still angry and Shalimar starting to regret more and more what she'd done. Not because of the man of course because he deserved it, but because she knew the psionic was angry on her and that was never a good thing. She knew what waited when she got home, she'd had a disagreement with Emma before, when they weren't yet together and it wasn't a good memory. Emma had refused to talk to her for days and given her the cold shoulder and with her actions tonight she knew she's probably get an oral beating too.

-----

"Don't be like this," Shalimar pleaded as she walked quickly to catch up with Emma.

The psionic just ignored her, so the blonde grabbed Emma's arm and made her stop.

"Why is it such a big deal?"

"Because you shouldn't have broken his arm. Just because a man's a jerk it doesn't give you the right to beat him up."

"But he wanted to beat me up and I just defended you and your honour."

"Christ Shal, if it hadn't been for you being so overly protective of me we probably wouldn't even be in that situation. I can take care of myself."

"I know that I just-"

"Got jealous."

The feral looked away sadly. When she turned back the look was angry instead of sad.

"You know what, it's fine. We can do it your way. I'll see you around." Shalimar said angry and hurt as she stomped off leaving a psionic completely taken a back by the blonde's sudden change in attitude. Something told her this wasn't the outcome she had wanted.

And Emma was right. The next few days she barely even saw the feral that was busy avoiding her and giving her the cold shoulder.

Emma sighed as she sat down in the sofa with Brennan. She wondered if this what was it was like for Shalimar the time they fought before they got together? She knew for a fact that she didn't like it. She was so used to the feral being with her all the time that she felt rather alone when she sat here. Brennan and Jesse had both noticed something was wrong and had tried to cheer Emma up, but it didn't work. The fact the psionic knew there wouldn't be a blonde waiting for her with open arms made everything uninteresting. She didn't even know that Shalimar had this effect on her until now.

Emma sighed.

"Wanna talk about it?" Brennan said softly. The fight or whatever it was between Emma and Shal was taking its toll on the rest of the team. There was no lively laughter or playfulness in Sanctuary anymore, but neither woman would open up to the others about what had happened.

"Not really," Emma said sadly.

"Why don't you two talk it out? I can't understand what made you like this? I mean, you were always hanging around each other."

"That's the point Brennan, she is so overprotective, like I'm a child."

"Of course she is, she's a feral and she loves you. Shalimar would do anything to keep you out of harms way. It's not because she don't think you can handle yourself, it's because she doesn't want to take the risk of you getting hurt. I know for a fact that she couldn't live without you and that's why she's so scared and protects you all the time."

Emma knew Brennan was right, but didn't want to admit it yet so instead she sighed.

"When did you get so smart?"

"Thanks a lot for that," Brennan said, pretending to be hurt.

Emma looked at him with pained eyes.

"Why are you even trying to get us back together? Shouldn't you encourage us to brake up so you can have a chance at her?"

Emma saw a flicker of hurt in the elemental's eyes.

"I would never do that to her. She loves you more than anything and all I want for her is to be happy. You too."

"I know, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound harsh or accusing or anything."

"Hey, I get it. This is a hard time for you and people say things they regret later when they're like that. Believe me I know."

"Thank you," Emma replied and somehow she had a new found respect for Brennan. She knew there was a reason she had liked him in the first place. She leaned over and gave the elemental a hug and smiled weakly at him before getting up.

"I think I'll head to bed for a little while."

"Okay."

-----

The next few days were just like the first two, but Emma had spent them thinking about what Brennan had said to her and the more she thought about it, the more she realized she had overreacted and that he was right. Walking around in Sanctuary and never finding the feral made Emma crazy. She felt like she was going insane without the chance of feeling the blonde's soft touch and playful kisses. It seemed to be the only thing she was thinking about. She even dreamt about it and every time she woke up to find it was just a dream she would feel the overpowering need to cry and release all the locked up emotions she had.

Unbeknownst to Emma, Shalimar had it exactly the same if not worse. Her feral instincts were going overdrive at the loss of the psionic and her body didn't seem to work anymore. She didn't feel like she had the energy to work out or move, not even to get out of bed or speak to someone. Sometimes she thought her body wanted to stop breathing too. As if it didn't have enough strength to push her lungs to take in fresh air. She felt as if she was suffocating and she had refused to go out of her room. Not even to eat and she was surprised she didn't feel hungry after two days of not getting anything. When Jesse and Brennan had come to see her she had managed to force herself into pretending she was fine and she could see their worried faces. She had wanted to ask them how Emma was, but couldn't get herself to do it. Adam had tried to talk to her, telling her this wasn't good for her, that it was dangerous even, but she had forced him into not telling Emma anything. This is what Emma wanted so that was how it was gonna be.

The fifth day Emma couldn't take it anymore. If she didn't get to be near the feral she thought she would die and the fact she hadn't seen the blonde worried her.

Slowly she made her way towards Shalimar's room and knocked. Not getting an answer she knocked again, harder. Still no answer. She was really worried. Opening up her mind she reached out for Shalimar and nearly lost her breath at what she felt. She frantically reached for the handle and almost collapsed as it swung open. Shalimar was lying motionless in the bed, not giving any sign she even knew the psionic was in the room. Her eyes just stared at the ceiling, not moving.

Emma ran over to the bed as she panicked not seeing any sign that the feral was still alive.

As she let her fingers move shakily towards the blonde's arms she was relieved to find warm skin and she almost laughed out loud at her silliness. She wouldn't have been able to feel Shalimar if she was dead of course.

Carefully she sat down on the bed and leaned over the feral.

"Shal? Shalimar?"

Getting no reaction the psionic got worried again.

Gently laying her hands on the blonde's cheeks, she looked into her eyes.

When Emma looked around she found herself in a dark room and in one of the corners the feral was sitting with her knees up against her chest, crying.

Emma rushed over to the blonde and hugged her. Shalimar just looked weirdly at her.

"What are you doing Shal?" the psionic asked softly, looking into desperate and sad brown eyes.

"I don't know," the feral whispered.

"Well why don't you come with me?"

"Where?"

"Out of here. You've gotten yourself really sick honey. You need to eat something."

"What's the point? It's not like you want me around."

"Of course I do sweetie. I love you and this was just a stupid fight. I've had the worst days of my life being away from you."

"Really?"

"Really. I need you Shalimar. More than anything…So will you come with me?"

"I love you to Emma. I was just angry at that guy for being a jerk. I just got jealous and I don't even know why I did it, it was so stupid of me."

"Hey, it's not a problem. Just take my hand and come with me okay?"

Emma stood up and held out her hand for the feral. Shalimar studied it before slowly reaching after it. As soon as their fingers met, they were both pulled out of the dark room and when Emma looked around again, she was back in Shalimar's room. She could feel the blonde move under her and looked back down into shining brown eyes full of tears.

"I'm so sorry," the feral choked out, but Emma hushed her and hugged her tightly.

"Don't ever do something as stupid and dangerous as this again," the psionic murmured into Shalimar's neck, fighting back her tears.

"I promise," the blonde replied before they pulled slightly away from each other.

"I love you," Emma said as she looked deep into the brown orbs of the blonde.

Shalimar smiled at her before replying. "I love you Emma…So much."

"I'll go get you something light to eat and drink."

"Thanks, I really think I need it."

"It could have been dangerous Shal," Emma said seriously and the feral looked shameful.

"I know, but I'll be fine now and it won't happen again."

"Good," the psionic replied before heading out and towards the kitchen. Somehow she just knew things between them would be even better than it was before. They were both gonna be fine.


End file.
